


Day 4- Denim

by Xenamorph



Series: Femslash Wizard101 [4]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Neela finds a new shop, and decides to get Jordan in on the fashion
Relationships: Jordan Crisp/Neela Hexbane
Series: Femslash Wizard101 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627348





	Day 4- Denim

**Author's Note:**

> It's not STATED that the shopkeeper is Garfield but he is in my heart.
> 
> The Jordan Hexbane tag is because a good part of the way through her and Neela's story, Jordan emancipates herself from her mother and takes Neela's last name because they're in love.

“What are _those_?” Jordan raised up a hand, covering her mouth as she stifled a mix of a giggle and a noise of absolute horror.

The subject of her horror just beamed and bounced on her heels, “They’re called _jorts!_ ” Neela’s smile was wide enough to show off her teeth, and her fists rested on her hips as she laughed. “I got them from the new store in the Shopping District!” 

“I’m going to burn down that store.” Jordan mumbled out, running her hands through her hair as she stared at the denim horror covering her girlfriend’s ass.

“You will do NO such thing I love these!” Neela tilted her head back in a laugh, grinning wildly as she reached towards Jordan. “We should get you a pair.”

“Absolutely not, I’m not being caught dead with those on.” Still, Jordan squeezed Neela’s hand, tugging her towards her. “How about a vest, that way we can match.”

“A vest, and only because I’m in love with you.” Jordan sighed out, and let herself get dragged towards the Shopping District. 

Wizard City was alive in the evenings. The doors to the shops were open, allowing warmth and light to spill out across the cobbled streets. Students walk in groups or pairs, linked up and chattering aimlessly with their breath condensing into clouds in front of their mouths. Jordan found herself drifting close to Neela, resting her head on her shoulder as her hand dropped down to link with hers.

“Someone’s touchy,” Neela smiled, nudging Jordan with her elbow, “Trying to get me out of my plan to secretly buy you jorts, only to gift them to you on your birthday in front of all of our friends-” 

“What friends?”

“-Shush, and then societally contract you into wearing them in public at least once. At which point you would see my view of them being the most comfortable and sexiest thing ever. And then I’ll get you jorts with words on them so we can match!”

“You...have this all planned out, don’t you?”

“To a terrifying degree!” Neela chirped, giving Jordan’s hand a slight squeeze as her palm warmed against Neela’s. “Now, let’s go shopping!”

“Alright, alright.” Jordan hummed, the vibration rattling the skeletal head of her dragon. Raising her free hand, she ran the pads of her fingers down the spinal cord. “Maybe I can get something for [dragon].”

“Aww, and I can get one for my living dragon!” Neela cooed as she half skipped, half walked towards the booth that had recently set itself up.

The booth was hastily cobbled together, and Jordan could see the places where the wood had been hammered together with nails just barely peeking out of the wood. The shopkeep was a shadowy figure, cloaked over and over with some dark fabric that seemed to repel all light. “Here to buy another item, Miss Hexbane?”

“Yes! I’m here to get a vest in these dimensions,” Much to Jordan’s confusion, Neela pulled out a scrap of paper with numbers on it.

“Babe, when did you measure me?”

“Shh, not important,” Neela waved her off with a slight grin as she watched the cloaked figure weave a denim jacket from nothingness. Strands of fabric pulling themselves out of the air and weaving together.

Jordan made a low noise in the back of her throat, “Okay...okay yeah that’s cool.” She said, even though she was still slightly weirded out over her girlfriend having all of her measurements just kept on a piece of parchment. But hey, at least she got a jacket out of it.


End file.
